Snow Belle
by Dreamatcha
Summary: Edward left Bella in the wood. She died of hypothermia. Man in the Moon took pity on her and changed her into a winter spirit. 175 years later, the Cullens, Bella, and Jack Frost met again in Forks. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Snow Belle**

Rating : T Romance

Pairing : Bella Swan x Jack Frost

Summary : Edward left Bella in the wood. She died of hypothermia. Man in the Moon took pity on her and changed her into a winter spirit. 175 years later, the Cullens, Bella, and Jack Frost met again in Forks. What will happen?

Prologue (I don't own Twilight nor The Rise of The Guardian, ENJOY!)

Bella POV

"Bella, we're leaving"

"Oh okay, I'll go pack. Why not wait a little longer?"

"..."

"When you say we...", I trailed off.

"Only my family and I, Bella"

"B-but why? You're my life Edward, you guys are my family!"

"Bella, don't..."

"Edward, plea-"

"I don't want you Bella!" his eyes were no more the warm molten gold, it was now hard and cold.

"...You...don't want me?"

"No. I don't love you Bella, I never want you."

"Pl-please Edward. Don't do do this to me.."

"Good bye Bella. I promise I would never interfere with your life anymore."

With that, I fet the wind shifted and I knew he's gone. "Edward. EDWARD!". I knew it's useless but I still refused to believed that he's gone.

"Edward! EDWARD!"

I knew it's useless, but I still went after him. I went deeper deeper into the wood. I stumbled and got so many scratches but I kept walking until I tripped by a tree root. I laid still on the forest floor. It was raining and so cold, I could feel my life fading. This is the end. I felt so upset. Upset that Edward left me. Upset that the people I considered my second family left alone. Upset that I was going to make my Daddy miserable because of my death. Upset that I was so weak. I laid on my back and facing the dark sky. Somehow I noticed the full moon on the sky and I felt content and calm by the moon presence. Strangely enough, I felt like the monn glowed brighter and brighter, but maybe it's just my imagination. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

Third POV

Sam Uley was looking for Bella for an hour and finally came across Bella's faint scent. He ran through the wood in his wolf formand phased as he found Bella's body. As he reached a hand toward Bella, he realized he couldn't hear Bella's heartbeat. He cried silently, grieved and pitied Charlie's misfortune. He brought Bella's body back and as soon as he stepped into the sight, Charlie cried. He was devastated. His only daughter was dead, but he knew that Bella wouldn't want him grieving over her to much. Yhe other people who came to the search party were also sad as they remembered the polite, clumsy, and loveable 18 years old girl.

3 days later…

Today's the day, Bella Swan's funeral. Almost the whole town came and gave their condolesence. There were also people from the reservation, namely the Blacks. Billy and Jacob cried for the girl they considered a daughter and sister. Angela Weber cried for her best friend while Ben Cheney comforted his girlfriend, he was grieving too as Bella was the one who gave him courage to ask Angela out. Charlie Swan crouched beside his daughter tomb stone and smile sadly. "I love you Bells. Don't worry, I'm okay. We'll meet again saomeday. That, I'm sure" He said lowly so nobody heard it except him and the wind.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_September 13__th__, 1991 – September 27__th__ 2009_

_Beloved daughter, friend, and sister_

_You will always live in our hearts_

That day, everyone were grieving for the death of a Swan.

That day, Isabella Swan was no more.

On the same day, Man in the Moon had awaken a new spirit who's going to an important part in a certain Guardian of Snow and Fun's existence.

_To Be Continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow Belle**

**Chapter I**

Third POV

Somewhere far away, in a snowy mountain, a young girl laid on her back on the middle of the frozen lake. Slowly, she opened her ice blue eyes and sat up. She looked around and finally looked at herself. She wore an ice blue long sleeve, knee length dress with various shade of white and blue and snow patern. There's a long wood scepter shaped somewhat like question mark with a bell on the tip of the curved wood**. (A/N : like Jack Frost's wood scepter or whatever it called, only with a bell on it.)** Her black hair contrasted with her clothes and white snow around her. When she glanced up to the moon, she realized the moon shone brighter and a voice talked to her, "Ah, I see you're awake, young girl." She assumed that it was the moon who talked to her, "Yes, err….who are you? Who am I?" The voice chuckled, "I'm the Man in The Moon. And you my dear, from now on, you'll be known as Snow Belle, spirit of Winter, Snow, Frost, and a Soul Healer. Search for Jack Frost, young spirit, he will guide you." With that, the voice faded.

Snow POV_**(from now on, Bella will be called Snow)**_

Snow Belle, spirit of Winter, Snow, Frost, and a Soul Healer. What a Soul Healer? A Soul Healer is a spirit who helped humans to eased their heavy soul. A heavy soul could be a caused of a heart break, loss of the loved one, and etc.

I stood up and walked to the frozen lake. When I looked down, I got to see myself more clearly. I have a shiny black hair, ice blue pair of eyes, slender petite body and pale skin. I looked around once more and reality came back to me. I was now **immortal**. And more importantly,

I could fly.

I grinned and flew down to a mortal town near the mountain.

(TIME SKIP)

I'm now floating above a mortal town, near the mountain I awoken at. I saw children playing in the park, throwing snow and making small snowman. But I noticed that there were not enough snow to play in the snow properly. Apparently a little girl around 7 years old noticed it too, "Aww….no more snow to play" She whined. I smiled and waved my stuff above my head and willed the snow to fall. The little girl looked up at the sky and grinned, "Look! It's snowing! It must be Jack Frost!", every children cheered and my smile faltered. It was me! I made it snow! I frowned deeper when they cheered louder. I looked around and see the kids happily playing. Even though it hurt to have no one believed in me, it was heart waming to see the kids happy. I smiled sadly and flew away.

However, I never noticed a certain silver haired boy watching me from afar.

Jack Frost POV

I was flying around a little town and sat on a tree near a park where the kids were playing around. Somehow I have no desire to play like usual so I just sat down and watching the kids. It was when I saw her.

She's one beautiful girl – or spirit – with hair as black as night, ice blue eyes like my own with petite form curvavous (sp?) body. She looked around and noticed the amount of the snow and smiled when a 7 years old girl complained. She waved her stuf above her head and made it snow. The little girl looked up at the sky and grinned, "Look! It's snowing! It must be Jack Frost!", every children cheered and I saw her smile faltered and frowned when she heard the comment. She smiled sadly and flew away.

Normal POV

Jack was lying on the ground hours later. He heard MiM presence in his head, "Guide her, Jack Frost. Befriend her. You'll be good for her, just like she'll be good for you" then MiM' voice disappeared. He frowned, _What did he mean she'll be good for me?._ He sighed and flew away to bring winter on another country.

Another Place…

Snow Belle looked up to the Moon, she sighed and smiled sadly, _Will this Jack Frost be able to help me find a Believer?_

_**To Be Continued…..**_

**Note :**

**I'm sorry to anyone who's been waiting for so long for this new chapter. I know it's not much, but I promise to do better. I thank you to anyone who reviewed the first chapter before, it's so appreciated.**

**Well….what are you waiting for? Go click the 'review' button below :D**

**Until next time,**

**Elizabeth (Litt'lVampx)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing...*sob*

Snow Belle POV

It's been 65 years since I became like this. As a spirit. Well, I'm now use to it. Kinda. But I'm still not used to people not be able to see me. I felt so alone at times. At some nights, I tried to recalled my memories. Didn't get many, though I saw snippets of a middle aged man with warm chocolate eyes and moustache, my Father. A sandy haired woman with warm smile and laugh lines on her face, my Mother. Some other times, I saw people with golden amber eyes. But it was always blurry and I felt a dull ache in my chest and the memories retreat back into my mind, so I stopped trying to remember them.

I looked around. A clearing full of snow near a small town named _. I was hopping around (yes, hopping. I was bored) when a small boy came running in with his - I assume - little sister. Theyplayed and threw snowballs at each other while I was just sitting on a hidden branch of a tree.

Suddenly it started snowing and the little boy, whose name now I knew as Jamie, looked around and cried, "Jack!" I frowned. I wasn't the one made it snowing, so I guess I was going to see the famous Jack Frost the children's been talking about. When a boy my age floated down, I was shocked. I tought i was going to see a man with kind face and warm eyes, I never expected to see a silver haired blue eyed teenage boy with a smirk and mischieveous eyes (not that I complained). You could say I was greatful to be hidden because it's the first time I was blushing since I became a spirit. I looked like a blueberry, since my blood are mixed with ice. I don't even know spirit can blush.

For an hour I watched them play. Jamie and his sister, Sophie, tried to hit Jack while he's up in the air when suddenly he whirled around and his ice blue eyes met mine. Everything seemed blurring and slowing. I could only saw him and his beautiful eyes. We were snapped out of it when a snowball hit Jack right on the face. His face went all like {°∆°} -this.

He got over his shock by the kids cheering and me giggling. "You should've seen your face. Priceless" I said while trying to hold my laughter down, keyword -trying-. His eyes snapped to me and smirked, "You dare laugh at me?" I smirked back, "Why yes...I never thought I would see Jack Frost being outsmarted by a pair of little kids" I giggled. His smirk widened, "Oh no, you don't just giggled at me." I tilted my head up, "oh yes, I believe I just did" I said haughtily. His eyes danced with mirth and suddenly he dived down at me. I, of course, anticipated his move and shot up in the air as he met an empty space. I giggled behind my hand and I saw his smirk turned into grin. He shot up toward me and I dived down behind Jamie and Sophie. Jack grinned at me. He was about to dive when the kid's voices rang through, "Jack? What are you doing?" Jack grinned, "Playing of course" The kids looked confused, "Who are you playing with?" Jack frowned and turned his gaze to me, "They can't see you?" I smiled sadly and shook my head, no. The little girl, Sophie, looked more confused by now. "Who so we can not see Jack? Who are you talking to?"

Jack walked his way toward me. He looked me in the eyes, "I'll help you to make them believe!" I looked up , startled by his exclamation. Still in daze, I didn't realize Jack walked back to the kids."Hey, I want you to meet someone. She's really lonely and I know you'll love her. She's a sweet girl." The kids looked thoughtful. "Why is she lonely Jack?" Jack smiled sadly, "Because she's alone. Just like I was before I met you guys." The little girl looked like she would cry. She ran to Jack, "I don't want her to be alone" Jack smiled, "That's why I want you to meet her. You ready?" They nodded vigorously. He smiled, "Close you eyes. Good. Now imagine this. She has a long black hair,blue eyes eyes like mine, and more importantly, she's beautiful." He smiled at me and I blushed. Sophie asked, "What's her name Jack?" I was about to answer, but Jack beat me into it, "Her name, is Snow Belle." He winked at me.

"...Beauty of the Snow."

_To Be Continued..._

**Notes : So sorry for the wait. I hope you like it ^_^**_** (AnimaMea, previously Litt'lVampx)**_

**PS : Click the "review" button below please, and tell me what you think *winkwink***


	4. Chapter 4

**Snow Belle**

Chapter 3 _(still own nothing)_

Jack Frost POV

In all my existence, that was the cutest blush I've ever seen. It took everything in me to hold my own blush. When I said her name, she looked surprised. Understandable, we just met. But I've heard some about her from Manny.

"Now, when I said three, you open your eyes, okay? One...two...three.." Jamie and Sophie opened their eyes and gasped, "Pretty lady!" Sophie squealed. "S-she's...beautiful" Jamie whispered. Snow Belle blushed and her face flushed darkened when she heard Jamie's exclamation. I chuckled, "That, she is." Belle blushed (again) and smacked my arm.

She turned to the kids, "Ermm...hello, I'm Snow Belle. Please call me Belle" she smiled. "Hi Belle!" They chorused. She giggled and I swear it sounds like sweet winter breeze. **(She's winter spirit. I can't just write **_**"warm honey" **_**or something!)**.

Snow Belle POV

"Ermm...hello, I'm Snow Belle. Please call me Belle" I smiled. "Hi Belle!" They chorused. I giggled when they do that, it's so cute!

"Okayy!" Jack clapped his hand, "Why don't we go play some more hm?" There's the chorus of "Yes"s. Hahaa so cute.

_Time skip_

It was twilight already. Jamie and Sophie went home after made us promise to play with them tomorrow. Not long after, Jack and I were alone looking at the stars above.

I remember looking at them late night, alone. _But now, I have Jack beside me, _I thought as I stared at Jack. As if he knows, he turned his head and smiled at me. Gods, that smile should be forbidden. _I'm melting_, I thought as I feel heat spreading from my neck to my cheeks. I heard him chuckled and turned even redder. I looked away but I felt a hand under my chin and turned my head. I looked up and felt my heart sped up as I drowned into his sparkling blue eyes.

Jack POV

I turned her head toward me. And as I stared into her eyes, I feel MiM's power brushed against my mind. _She will be good for you, Son. And you'll be good for her. Trust each other, love each other_. And with that, I felt him retreated from my mind.

As I snapped into reality, I heard Belle asked me, "Did MiM just speak to you?" I looked at her slightly worried eyes. "Yes. How do you know?" She smiled, "Your eyes became a little clouded. What did he say?" I smiled, "He didn't speak to you?" She shook her head no. " Well he said for us to trust each other" _And love each other, not that I can say that infront of you_. She nodded with thoughtful face. She turned to me and said, "I..think I can trust you if MiM said that you can be trusted, then I do" I nodded and exhaled, relieved.

I really hope she would trust me.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**NB : So short and sorry it took so long... I ran out of plot ideas but I got many of positive responses so I'll try to continue it...**_

Thank you for everyone who reviewed my previous chapters...


	5. author note : IMPORTANT!

**AUTHOR NOTE : IMPORTANT!**

Heeyy everyone who read this story...**THANKS A LOT FOR READING IT!**

And for those who reviewed my story too, thank you sooo much!

I want to tell you that **I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY!**

I'm just going to move it on Wattpad and probably I'm not going to use this account anymore...

Sooo...if you still interested in my story and still want to read it, visit my account on Wattpad ** Little_Rain_Drop.**

Oh, and probably it's going to be **ON HOLD **because I want to focus on my other story and I'm kinda lazy hehehehee~~

So yea, that's it...thanks for reading this A/N and my story.

I'll see you on Wattpad! ^^

Lots and lots of hugs,

AnimaMea ^•^


	6. author note 2

**A/N : I changed my mind!**

**Okaayy! I'm reaaaally sorry!**

**I felt somewhat guilty and I decided to keep this account. ^^**

**But for this who have created or already have an account on Wattpad, I posted this story there too. **

**So "Snow Belle" will still be in fanfiction AND Wattpad.**

**Well, I'm going to put it ****ON HOLD**** though, 'cuz I'm focusing on my Wattpad story, "The Lover", that's a Black Butler fanfiction. Please check it out and vote! Or comment! :D**

**Thaaannkk you! 3**

**Lots of hugs,**

**Little Rain xoxo**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Snow PoV**

It's been three days after our first meeting. It's been fun playing with Jamie and Sophie, and with Jack almost all night. We went to our separate ways after Jack exclaimed that he had to bring winter to Scotland and whatnot. So I decided to spend the day just floating around houses, watching little kids played in the snow. I wasn't in my playful mood so I just looking from afar. I was laughing at some kid who got his face full of snow, threw by his sister who was laughing loudly and slapping her knee - apparently the snow went inside his jacket – when I felt a gentle tug in my chest. I stopped laughing abruptly, surprised by the strange feeling. It was the feeling where you know you're needed. I tilted my head sideway in confusion before deciding to follow the tug. Well, I'm curious about it anyway.

For about an hour I followed the tug and it became stronger, so I let myself to give in to the pull. After a while I felt the pull tugged quite hard against my chest that I blinked and then stopped. I no longer feel the pull but something's telling me to follow my instinct which was instructing me to come inside the house the tug pulled me to.

It was a two stories house with white and blue paint and cute little garden with brown fence and a medium sized dog house on the side. I went in and looked around. I was in the living room, watching pictures with a family of three, when I heard faint sound. It was from the second floor. So I walked upstairs and found a white door to the left. It was where the sound came from. In my position just five steps from said door, I recognized the sound as a child crying. A hearts wrenching sobs that most likely shook his/her body. So I quietly open the door, which thankfully didn't creak, and went inside only to be met by saddening sight.

A little girl no more than 8 years old was sitting on her bed with her arm hugged her folded legs and her head touching her knees. She was crying uncontrollably and her small shoulders shook under the force of her sobs. She was constantly murmuring "why"s into her legs.

_Oh gods, what's happened to you that made you weep this hard, little one? _

I walked to the bed slowly so that she wouldn't be so scared. She didn't realized me yet so I dared to sit on the edge of her bed and softly rest my hand on top of her head. I guess she realized that she's not alone anymore and lifted her head. To my surprised, her eyes immediantly found mine. Her beautiful green eyes filled with surprised and then fear.

Well, I didn't want to be feared, so I softly rub her head. She still looked at me with surprised expression. Then she started to relaxed her previously tense muscle as my hand kept treading through her short red hair. I kept my hand on her hair for a while longer and asked her the question.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked her softly.

She nodded slowly. "W-who are you? How did you come in?" she tilted her head in confusion.

I smiled - _so cute!_ – "My name's Snow Belle, call me Belle, and I used the front door of course."

She smiled shakily, "M-my name's Emy. I'm 7 years old."

"Nice to meet you Emy. Now, do you want to talk about it?" I smiled.

Kids like to be given a choice.

Her smile fell and a sad look crossed her eyes.

"….."

"It's okay if you don't want to. I won't force you to talk." I smiled at her and rest my weight on my hands that I put on the bed behind me. I looked up to the starry ceiling, which I assumed painted by a fluorescent paint.

It's been quiet for 10 minutes or so when I heard soft sniff and even softer voice, "M-mummy's sick. Mummy said I'm going to be big sis very soon. Mummy's belly is sooo big! I'm so happy! I wish it's a girl, so we can play braid together. I don't mind a boy though, I can be the best big sis he'll ever known!". Her voice slowly grew excited and her green eyes twinkling cutely. I can't stop the smile on my face. She's just so cute!

Her eyes dimmed and her smile faltered. "But last week Daddy said Mummy had to stay in hospital because of early contra- constra- contract something. It was fine at first. Then, Daddy looked so scared he even cried – Daddy never cried!- Daddy told me that…that….M-m-mummy had to go. That Mummy's in heaven now. I know that, but…but…I missed Mummy!" she cried into her pillow.

I frowned and put my arms around her and pulled her into me. She let go of her pillow and buried her face into my chest and cried while I speak sweet nothings into her ear.

"Ssshh….it's okay. It's gonna be okay."

I hugged her. While doing so, suddenly I felt something growing in my chest, centred in my heart. It honestly gave me goosebumps. When I 'touched' the feeling, it felt cool. The longer I held Emy in my arms, the feeling in my chest grew stronger and stronger. Just when I can't hold it anymore, I felt the feeling filled my heart until it felt like going to burst and burst it did.

The feeling exploded out in a shower of snowflakes and silver sparkles around me and Emy. Then I felt the wind shifted and blew the snowflakes and sparkles around us and when it all cleared, the view of Emy's room was no more. Instead it was the view of a clearing full of snow with a woman in green sundress standing on the centre of the clearing. She has brown hair, and green eyes. She has the same nose, cheekbones, and chin as Emy.

_Her mother. _

As soon as Emy landed her sight on her mother, she smiled softly. Emy stifled a sob and ran toward her mother. Emy tackled her mother in a hug where her mother kneeled and embraced her daughter.

"_Emy, my sweet, beautiful Emy. My pretty little princess. I missed you so, so much my daughter."_ Her mother – _Karen - _said as she hugged her daughter hard.

"Mummy! I missed you so so much!" said Emy as her cry turned into full sobbing.

Karen turned her eyes and met mine. _"Thank you." _She mouthed. I smiled and nodded. I turned around to give them privacy.

As I turned around, I saw something in the corner of my eyes. To my surprise, it was a white bunny with green eyes. It tilted its head and hopped closer toward me. As it came closer, I kneeled and offered it my right hand. It sniffed my hand for a second before hopping even closer and snuggled my hand. I had to resist my squeal and settled with cooing over the cute bunny.

_(Congratulations, yeah! You've reached the healing plane! That's good. With time, you'll learn your power. Also, from now on, I'm your guide. My name is Yuki! Really nice to finally meet you, un!)_

Unexpectedly, it talked. In my head. A talking bunny. And apparently the bunny was a he, and he was so excited based on the cheerful greetings and his practically twinkling green eyes. He also has this cute verbal tic. I can no longer hold my own excitement and scooped the bunny – Yuki – into my arms and cooed and hugged him for all his worth.

_(Gah! Urrk..! Calm yourself down woman! Seriously, un. I know I'm quite adorable but no need to hug me to death. Geez…)_

I giggled, "I'm sorry. You're just too cute, and I have been fond of bunnies since ever." I said to the super-duper-extremely-cute-bunny-named-Yuki.

Yuki sighed almost resigned. I smothered down another batch of giggles that threatened to burst out of my mouth and rubbed my cheek to Yuki's super soft white fur.

_Ooh, sweet fluffy bunny. _I giggled and kept rubbing my cheek to Yuki's fluffy little ears.

I giggled.

Yuki sighed, defeated.

**AN : Thanks to **ladygoddess8 **for your review. It gave me idea for this chapter and I hope I met your expectation. **

**Thank you for :**

**M.v.j.M **

**The Whitlock-Mikaelson Girls . ^^**

**CelestaDawn thanks for even bother to read my fic hehe ^^**

**pandagirl078**

**binkleys23**

** gaara king of the sand **

** 23**

**Nine-tailedfoxmygame**

**Stelle's Pen **

** .7334**

**JaliceJelsa4eva**

**tigergirl1723**

** litanolastar**

**Thank you all ****for not giving up on me. I promise to keep writing this fic. F****or your lovely review. You gave me new motivation in continuing this story. And thanks for even bother to read my fic hehe ^6  
**

**I know it's not much but I promise to give it my very best! ^^ 3**


End file.
